Goku's day: collection of days in the life of Goku
by Scootaloo22
Summary: this is how Goku spends his days, everyday it will be my first continous story set


Disclaimer: i dont own dbz or anything else sept my computer

Dbz- Life of Goku

Chapter 1 out of however many i can put

Goku wakes up one morning, he pokes his head up and looks around, a grin spreads across his face. He hops out of bed and looks out the window,"Yay its christmas!!" He rushes downstairs and looks under the tree, there wasnt a present to be found, he scratches his head,"Hmmmm wait i know." (wow his brain is actually working) "Ill call my best friend Veggie!!!"

Vegeta is laying in bed his head under a pillow, when all of a sudden the phone begans to ring and shake off the hook beside his bed. he growls and picks it up,"WHAT!!??" Goku giggles,"Hi Vegeta how are you this fine day?" Vegeta growls,"Kakarot you have 10 seconds to explain yourself or else im hanging up!!" Goku smiles,"Well todays christmas and i cant find the..." a dial tone is heard.

Goku scratches his head,"Hmmmm why would Veggie hang up on me?" he smiles and shakes his head than gets up and begans to make hot cocoa. Chichi comes in from the backyard after getting some groceries from the store,"Morning Goku when did you get up?" Goku smiles,"Only a few mins ago, hey erm wheres the presents?"

Chichi blinks but before she can come in Gohan and Goten walk in, Goten smiles,"Oh hey dad could i spend the weekend over at Trunk's house?" Goku smiles and nods his head,"Sure." he turns back to Chichi,"Erm so why?" Chichi smiles,"Oh do you think its christmas again Goku?" Goku blinks,"You mean it isnt?" Chichi shakes her head and laughes, his children laugh and point at him. Goku blushes and goes outside and sighes climbing a tree. he rocks there than hangs upside down.

Goku thinks a bit and smiles,"I just got a great idea mr righty?" he picks his hand up and moves it like a mouth,"Oh what is that Goku?" Goku smirks,"Erm well maybe we can go with Goten and have a sleepover at Veggies house." His hand shakes up and down,"That sounds swell." His left hand lifts up,"No no i got a good trick you can play on Veggie for being mean." Goku grins and leans in close listening to the whisperings.

Goten shows up at Trunks house, Trunks grins a little,"Hey Goten whats up?" Goten smiles,"Not much just my dads being an idiot again." Trunks snorts and laughes hard,"Well when is he not?" they snort and laugh walking up to his room to party and watch tv. Goku grins and flys out from the clouds in a santa claus outfit,"Hohoho!!' he grins and begans to climb down the fireplace, He floats down and out of the fireplace covered in soot. he coughes a bit and sneaks around like a spy,"Do do...dodo...dodododo do do doooooo dododo!!" he smirks a little and sneaks up the staircase.

Goku smiles and nods rushing up towards the bathroom that Vegeta uses (OO how would he know?) and replaces the shampoo with something. He smirks a little and goes into his bedroom and puts something above the door case, he rushes out waiting in the livingroom. Vegeta comes out of his training room sweaty a towel on his shoulders, he goes into the bathroom, Goku giggles and listens. A few mins later there is a loud scream heard with a loud crash. Vegeta rushes into his room and another scream is heard, he rushes downstairs his eyes red, he looks over at Goku,"Kakarot...your...going...to...die!!" he came out with pink hair and feathers all over his body.

Goten blinks a little,"Trunks did you hear that?" Trunks sits up with chocolate all over his face,"Wa ha?" Goten sweatdrops,"Erm well i heard a loud noise downstairs." Trunks blinks and sticks his head out of his door,"Oh my Kami Goten, theres a chicken man with pink hair and Santa Claus and it looks like their gonna fight." Goten grins,"Well do you know what i think we should do?" Trunk's eyes light up and they both say at the same time,"Code Red."

Vegeta is glaring at Goku, he pounces on him and they began to wrestle and wiggle around smashing desks and each other. Goku screams,"Ack Veggie it was only a joke." he dodges a clock being thrown at him. Vegeta growls and powers up,"Gonna kill you Kakarot better run!!" Suddenly a big net falls down on both of them and scoops them up. Goten and Trunks come out dancing around them,"We got him, we got him." Goten grins evily,"Now Santa you better give us all your presents or else." Trunks begans to hit "The chicken man" in the head with a pillow,"Yes you and your chicken friend will get roasted."

Goten eyes light like fire, sorta like when Vegeta gets mad,"Yes i will tear you limb from limb and show you the meaning of pain, muwwhahaha!!" Trunks smacks him upside the head,"Dummy behave." Goten smirks,"I want lots of candy from Santa." Trunks grins and smacks Goku in the head with the pillow,"Yes Santa give us tons of candy." Goku begans to cry,"Ill give you anything you want just lemme go."

Goten blinks a little,"Daddy?" Trunks grabs Gotens arm and takes him aside,"Goten Santa is just using your fathers voice thats not really your dad." Goten blinks,"Really Trunks its sounds a lot like him, kinda looks like him too." Trunks smiles,"Im sure, now let get our candy." they turn back to the net and the two are already out and have disappeared.

Trunks blinks and looks around,"Oh no they escaped." Suddenly there was a tap on his shoulder, Trunks begans to shake as he turns around staring up at Vegeta, his mad father,"Trunks your grounded." he picks Trunks and Goten up and dropkick them upstairs,"NOW STAY IN YOUR ROOM!!" Goku is laying on the floor smirking,"Awww Vegeta dont be so mean." Vegeta looks down and growls,"Kakarot im gonna have to take another shower and use that womans machine to get my hair perfect, the way it was before you ruined it." He turns and rushes off towards the bathroom.

Goku sits up and grins mischivously than walks out holding a picture of Vegeta with pink hair and dressed as a chicken,"Wow this is gonna look good in my collection."


End file.
